Daisuke Drabbles
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: Just a number of drabbles centered on Daisuke! Please R&R!
1. Drabble

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKNG ANY PROFIT FROM THIS

**Daisuke Drabbles**

_Rain_

Sitting by the window, Daisuke watched as the world continued to fill with numerous umbrellas and people briskly walking to their destinations. He had always liked the rain, except when it postponed any of his matches, but even then he would be outside practicing.

Staring blankly, Daisuke tried to remember a time when he _hadn't_ liked the rain.

It had always listened to the thoughts that he sent out to it, and he had never asked it to stop, nor had he asked for it to begin. Daisuke liked to believe that if you didn't ask for it to come or go, then you could enjoy the world closing in, keeping the world safe and sound, allowing for people to fully appreciate the sun when it was out.

Daisuke liked the rain.

It never judged him, and when it rained he was able to stay indoors where no one could harm him.

**-------------**

**Leoanda:** Just a little thing. Thank you!


	2. Moments Never Seen I

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKNG ANY PROFIT FROM THIS

**Daisuke Drabbles**

**Moments Never Seen I**

The sun shone down with an almost harsh gaze. Sweat coated his back and arms as his dark chocolate brown eyes focused intently on the sketch pad on his knee. The park was bright and full of people running around and having fun. He had decided to take a day off from the other DigiDestined, and have a day to himself – with Chibimon by his side of course. His pastels and pencils were neatly lined up in a small blue case, and his fingers were currently coated with the stuff.

It was one of the most relaxing days he had had so far.

**-------------**

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	3. Moments Never Seen II

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKNG ANY PROFIT FROM THIS

**Daisuke Drabbles**

**Moments Never Seen II**

Brushing himself down, Daisuke viewed himself in the full length mirror of his sisters' bedroom. It was rare for him to be dressed so smartly, but since it was Jun's birthday, he allowed it this one time. Checking his hair one last time he moved into the living room, where Jun was tugging at a dark lock of hair, smiling broadly. It was going to be a dinner for just the two of them. They did it once a year, and this year was no different. Smiling at each other, they left the apartment, locking the door. The rest of the night followed as usual between them, but they enjoyed it all the same.

**-------------**

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	4. Moments Never Seen III

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKNG ANY PROFIT FROM THIS

**Daisuke Drabbles**

**Moments Never Seen III**

He felt like crying.

It wasn't a new feeling, but it was rare that he let it happen. They had been making fun of him again. And he was unsure of what to do. He stood in the now empty computer room of the school, having been the last to return to the Real World. They hadn't even waited for him. Typical.

**-------------**

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	5. Moments Never Seen IV

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKNG ANY PROFIT FROM THIS

**Review Replies:**

**BenignUser:** Yeah, they are a little on the depressing side. I do like to give a little OOCness though. Digimon never gave him any true deph, although they hinted. Anyways, there will be some cheery ones up! Thank you!

**SpriteOfTheLight:** Thank you!! *Bows* I have been thinking of doing a short fic for Daisuke, since he's my fave character in Digimon. However, for the moment, I'm just getting the storyline sorted and the details noted. If I actually do it I will deffinately put it up just for you! ^__^ Once again, Thank you!!!

**Daisuke Drabbles**

**Moments Never Seen IV**

Kicking the ball over his head, Daisuke caught it on his back, before dropping onto the ground. He had a running record of seventy-three minutes of keeping the ball off the ground and bouncing it around. Smiling brightly, he set about to try to break that record. He had been so close just now with sixty-nine minutes. Another hour and a half and he would go back inside the apartment. It wasn't like he had ever been missed before, after all.

**-------------**

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	6. Moments Never Seen V

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKNG ANY PROFIT FROM THIS

**Daisuke Drabbles**

**Moments Never Seen V**

Cooking had been a normal thing for Daisuke. He had had to cook for both him and Jun for a few years now, at least. It wasn't that his parents were neglective... on purpose at least. They just always worked. So it was down to the two of them to get by, and do all the chores. Jun had done it all until she had gone into her last years of high school where her major exams took precedence, and Daisuke had been more than happy to take over so long as she kept her grades up. So, here he was, cooking his special dish: Beef Ramen and British hotpot. It was an unusual combination, but it tasted great together. As Jun would confirm with her many complements and 'Yummy!'s'.

**-------------**

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	7. Moments Never Seen VI

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKNG ANY PROFIT FROM THIS

**Daisuke Drabbles**

**Moments Never Seen VI**

Sipping at his soda, Daisuke viewed the scene below him in good humour.

Two little boys were chasing Chibimon around the tree in which he sat by. They had decided that a nice few moments of rest after practice were in order, and so here they were – or rather Daisuke was – sitting to the side in the sunlight while his digimon was being chased around in circles, yelling for help, as two six years olds ran after him.

All Daisuke could do was laugh.

**-------------**

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	8. Moments Never Seen VII

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKNG ANY PROFIT FROM THIS

**Note:** Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! I just noticed that this was exactly the same as VIII! I'm so sorry! For some reason it uploaded VII the same as VIII despite the fact that I uploaded 'em seperately. Thank you!!

**Daisuke Drabbles**

**Moments Never Seen VII**

It wasn't rare to see one Motomiya Daisuke wondering the park during the day. It wasn't rare to see a small blue pulshie in his arms or in his backpack.

It was rare, however, to see the brunette sat near the pond kicking random stones into the water, creating small and pretty ripples.

Takeru stood a little aways watching his normally loud friend brooding over something. Probably Ken. Or Jun. Or food.

Shrugging, the blonde turned and continued his walk home.

What he hadn't seen was that Daisuke was muttering angrily to himself, trying to think on how to get the small white prayer tag that his sister had given to him that morning - for apparently no reason other than she could - and that he had accidentily thrown into the dephs of the pond when he had been throwing the last of his sandwhich for the ducks to eat.

What Takeru never saw, was that Daisuke had then proceeded to dive into the pond to get it out, only to realise that the pond was four inches deep, and leaving him slightly concussed.

**-------------**

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	9. Moments Never Seen VIII

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKNG ANY PROFIT FROM THIS

**Daisuke Drabbles**

**Moments Never Seen VIII**

Smiling blandly, he let yet another insult go, adding it to his mental count. It wasn't the first or the last time that he would here the words of scorn, of how stupid or illusioned he could be. He had grown to ignore all of them if only because these were his precious people. They were the only ones beyond his family that held importance to him.

And so they would never know just how deeply those sorts of comments cut him.

His bland smile became large, and completely fake as they all got on with transporting to the Digiworld. They never could tell the fake from the real.

**-------------**

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	10. Moments Never Seen IX

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKNG ANY PROFIT FROM THIS

**Daisuke Drabbles**

**Moments Never Seen IX**

The first time he stepped into the Digiworld, Daisuke had felt a large sense of relief and being. He had never really belonged anywhere before, and the realisation hit him completely in that same moment of relief as a huge weight lifted from him. These others with him belonged here too.

But something had still been missing.

Vee-mon had completed his sense of belonging, and for the first time in years, Daisuke had laughed and hoped openly. Freely.

**-------------**

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	11. Moments Never Seen X

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKNG ANY PROFIT FROM THIS

**Daisuke Drabbles**

**Moments Never Seen X**

Sitting on his bed, Daisuke bobbed his head to the loud music blasting from his headphones. No one except Jun knew just how much he loved hard rock. He had numerous CD's that his parents had bought him relating to R&B and pop, but it was always the precious few Rock albums that he listened to.

He smiled as he recalled how Takeru had asked them if they had wanted any of his brothers old CD's and how shocked the other DigiDestined were when he had picked out an old Birthday Massacre album. On his next birthday, Takeru had sealed their friendship by buying him new Within Temptation and Nightwish CD's.

Nodding along, he looked at the album cases in his secret, safe place.

**-------------**

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	12. Moments Never Seen XI

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKNG ANY PROFIT FROM THIS

**Daisuke Drabbles**

**Moments Never Seen XI**

Every year, the Motomiya's had a family photo which would be put up in the living room until the next year's photo. So, now Daisuke stood at his mothers shoulder, as his parents sat in the wooden seats just in front of him, and Jun stood to his side, their hands on the backs of the chairs.

The large, fake grin was starting to hurt, and he could tell that Jun felt the same. They both hated these photos that made them into a fake, happy family. One that loved and cared for each other, one that led his friends to believe that he had a good life, a happy life.

Yes, he hated this particular yearly ritual.

**-------------**

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	13. Moments Never Seen XII

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKNG ANY PROFIT FROM THIS

**Daisuke Drabbles**

**Moments Never Seen XII**

Saturday was his favourite day of the week.

Usually he and Jun, or someone from the DigiDestined – most commonly Ken or Iori – would just hang out doing something fun or productive. This Saturday, Daisuke had opened his door to find Takeru standing there with a bag of junk food and a few comedy movies.

One of the films was still playing, but neither of them were paying attention as they were lay both half on and half off the couch – Daisuke's feet on and his torso off, while Takeru lay the opposite – cola and empty packets strewn over the area, and random topics just passing between them.

It was moments like this that Daisuke loved the most in his life.

And as the blonde chatted away happily, Daisuke though that he wouldn't have it any other way.

**-------------**

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	14. Scene I: Warmth

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKNG ANY PROFIT FROM THIS

**Daisuke Drabbles**

**Scene I: Warmth**

The group had gathered together for a simple Sunday picnic in the park. Sitting under the tree, the small Digimon watched as the younger generation bantered lightly with each other. The elder group were seated just to the side quietly conversing.

Yet the scene warmed Chibimon's heart.

It was rare to see Daisuke so open in this much company, and he smiled brightly as Takeru took Daisuke's side, only for them to get into one of their own arguments. They had fun sending remarks to each other, and Chibimon could personally vouch to that as he bounded over, instantly taking his best friends side – even though he didn't know what they were talking about.

Daisuke just laughed.

**-------------**

**Leoanda:** Just a little thing. Thank you!


	15. Scene II: Studpidity

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKNG ANY PROFIT FROM THIS

**Daisuke Drabbles**

**Scene II: Stupidity**

Taking a deep breath, Takeru let the air pass through his lungs, exhaling as he continued his way home. He felt like an idiot. After all the times that he had joked about how stupid or dumb Daisuke could be, and the brunette had turned out to be the smartest of them all.

Daisuke had never seemed to waver in his convictions. If he said he believed in something or someone, then he truly believed in it or them. Daisuke was steadfast, strong and ill-tempered. And no one had ever thought him smart.

It had been completely by accident, but Takeru had picked up Daisuke's science workbook along with his own after the DigiDestined's quick study session. When he had noticed, Daisuke had already left. Takeru hadn't even thought about it before he had begun flipping through the thing, and he had only stopped when a very detailed picture of Demi-Veemon playing with Patamon came into view.

It had taken up the whole page, and it had taken his breath away.

The picture as so life-like, and it wasn't even coloured._ He must have done this in class_, the blonde thought. Glancing at the page opposite, Takeru noticed the complicated scientific calculations scrawled across the page. Most of the work that had been copied from the board had been either crossed out or re-spelt, and notations littered the sides of the page.

Daisuke had corrected, or improved the teachers work. Motomiya Daisuke was exceptionally good at science, and he was probably bordering on genius if the scrawls were true.

Daisuke had never mentioned liking art or science. And the fact that he was _good_ at it?

Shaking his head, Takeru continued his journey home. A proud and happy smiled never left his face.

**-------------**

**Leoanda:** Thank you! Please review!


	16. Complement

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKNG ANY PROFIT FROM THIS

**Daisuke Drabbles**

_Complements_

Wonders never ceased.

Hikari had just complemented him. _Him_. Motomiya Daisuke. And there had been no sarcasm or ill will behind it. He was dancing on air as he walked down the street, the other younger generation of Digi-Destined chatting beside him.

She had just complemented his food – even though she thought she was complementing his mother's food – after they had swapped lunches because Taichi had made hers. And she had _loved_ it!

Noodles and rice balls were his new favourite foods.

**Leoanda:** Just a little thing. Thank you!


End file.
